Tout commence par une rencontre
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Krayn et Mahyar] Krayn est désespéramment à la recherche d'un Maître du Jeu pour concrétiser un petit projet avec Fred. Quand il se souvient de l'ami d'un ami... (oh, et il y a un bonus.)
1. Tout commence par une rencontre

_BON-SOIR ! C'est la catastrophe. Mon fauteuil de bureau est décédé, j'écris dans une position très inconfortable XD Mais passons. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie d'écrire sur Krayn et Mahyar, suite au live F.A.Q d'Aventures, qui est une véritable mine d'or à fanfictions. J'avais promis de ne plus écrire de deathfics si Bob était celui qui mourrait le plus souvent d'ailleurs, et (par chance pour moi) c'est Théo qui est mort le plus u_u Donc ça va hein. Bref. Aujourd'hui, on s'intéresse à la rencontre entre Krayn et Mahyar. Avec un bonus dans le second chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Krayn et Mahyar sont leurs propres propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes é copie de mes textes sans mon autorisation est interdite.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce titre est tout pourri sérieux. Mais bon, tant pis XD OH. Et je précise que ce n'est pas du Grunhyar. Krayn, Mahyar, si vous êtes en train de lire, pas la peine de fuir en hurlant ! (pour une fois eheheheh).

 **TOUT COMMENCE PAR UNE RENCONTRE**

« Trouve un Maître du Jeu pas trop con et qui parle bien et on en reparlera. D'accord Krayn ? »

Le dénommé Krayn, dépité, raccrocha le téléphone, un brin irrité par le manque de considération de Frédéric Molas, vis à vis d'un projet qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il avait cette idée un peu loufoque, de créer un Jeu de Rôle filmé, avec un nouveau logiciel qu'il avait dégotté sur le net, Roll20. Il alluma distraitement son PC, toujours contrarié, envoyant bouler ses affaires de sport, et Gloubilly, qui traînait sur son clavier, son regard vide de peluche dindonnique posé sur lui. Trouver un Maître du Jeu. Il était bien lui. Où est-ce qu'il voulait trouver un Maître du Jeu dans ce coin paumé de la France où rien ne se passait jamais ? Il se gratta nerveusement la tête, essayant de trouver une solution. Encore deux heures à tenir avant de lancer le prochain live.

Puis il eut la révélation. Un de ses amis lui avait parlé d'un mec qui avait bossé dans le monde du Jeu de Rôle. Qui sait ? Il était susceptible d'être un habitué des Jeux de Rôles, non ? En revanche, impossible de remettre un nom sur le visage de cette personne. Il demanderait à son ami le lendemain. Il laissa son PC s'allumer doucement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, songeur, pour se prendre des forces avant de jouer.

* * *

« Il s'appelle Mahyar Shakeri. … Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais où je peux le contacter s'il te plaît ?

\- Euh... Je l'ai pas vu depuis un bail. Mais cherche sur Internet, il est pas difficile à trouver.

\- Merci, je te revaudrais ça.

\- De rien. Oh. Et Krayn ? J'sais pas ce que tu lui veux, mais fait gaffe, il a tendance à faire peur aux gens. »

Krayn échangea encore quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, ravi. Il ouvrit rapidement une page Google et tapa « Mahyar Shakeri » dans la barre de recherche, histoire de voir ce que valait l'ami de son ami. Il tomba immédiatement sur plusieurs biographies, qu'il se mit à éplucher scrupuleusement. Et après une bonne heure, il était totalement tombé sous le charme. Ce Mahyar était un génie. Il le voulait, et il se battrait bec et ongles pour l'avoir. Trouver son numéro de téléphone sur Pages Jaunes ne fut pas bien difficile. Mais il restait à le contacter.

Notre Streamer n'avait jamais été très fort pour argumenter. Cette tâche, qui était de contacter un parfait inconnu pour lui demander s'il voulait devenir une célébrité de Youtube, allait se révéler difficile. Il attrapa son téléphone, perdu au milieu du bordel qui recouvrait son bureau, puis tapa rapidement le numéro. Plusieurs bips résonnèrent dans l'appartement, avant qu'une voix ensommeillée lui réponde.

« Mahyar Shakeri.. J'espère que c'est important, je suis en train de bosser.

\- Euh... Je... Je suis Krayn. Je fais des streams sur Twitch, vous me connaissez peut être.

\- En effet. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- On pourrait se rencontrer ? Je préfère parler de vive voix.

\- Demain, devant le marchand de glaces. Celui du parc. Quatorze heures. Bonsoir. »

Et il raccrocha. Comme ça, laissant notre pauvre Krayn sur les fesses. Okay. D'après son ami, ce « Mahyar » était du genre bizarre. Il suffisait de voir ce que ça allait donner le lendemain. Il rassembla ses affaires et lança l'installation d'un jeu, pour le stream du soir, sans savoir qu'un certain monsieur au bouc serait là pour l'espionner.

* * *

Krayn était devant ce camion à glaces depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant. Il avait été obsédé par cette rencontre tout la nuit, d'où les énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas mangé. Et en plus il était sorti en T-Shirt, il avait plu entre deux et maintenant il avait froid. Il allait être beau pour le live de ce soir tiens. En plus il y avait trop de gens ici. Entre les allées et venues des piétons, le streamer ne se sentait pas dans son élément.

Quand son regard croisa celui d'un homme, au loin. Habillé tout de noir, une capuche sur la tête, un casque sur les oreilles, seul son bouc dépassait. Il se déplaçait avec une grâce presque féline qui fit quelque peu pâlir Krayn. L'homme s'arrêta devant lui. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, mais pas de grand chose, et surtout, il semblait presque... L'analyser. C'était très perturbant.

« Krayn, je suppose ? Demanda t-il d'une voix incroyablement grave qui déstabilisa un peu son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Mahyar. C'est ça ?

\- En personne. »

Silence gêné. Mahyar passe à côté de lui, et va commander deux glaces à l'italienne, sans même demander son avis. Il revient et en tends une à Krayn, qui l'accepte sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, totalement hypnotisé par le regard de son candidat.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Krayn avala un morceau de crème glacée. C'est qu'elles étaient bonnes en plus. Mahyar continuait de le fixer, tout en léchant sa propre glace. _(ndla : Mon cerveau a crâmé)_ Le Streamer finit par relever la tête, nerveux.

« Bon. J'ai un projet. Enfin, on a un projet, avec quelques Youtubeurs de créer un Jeu de Rôle filmé. Le truc, c'est qu'on a pas de Maître du Jeu. Et je me suis rappelé qu'un ami m'avait déjà parlé de toi. Ça te tente ?

\- Un JDR sur quoi ?

\- On en a pas encore réellement parlé mais...

\- J'ai déjà créé un univers, et je savais pas quoi en faire. Si vous en voulez bien... »

Krayn lui sourit, avant d'hocher la tête. Le sourire que Mahyar lui rendit l'effraya un peu en revanche. Mais bon, l'aventure pouvait commencer. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Fred, ce qui ne serait pas très compliqué. Des yeux de cocker et c'était réglé. Il est faible. Deux mois plus tard, le premier épisode d'Aventures sortait, avec en grand et talentueux Maître du Jeu, Mahyar Shakeri.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce petit OS :D Mais ne partaient pas, il y a un bonus, c'est à la page suivante._


	2. Bonus

_Bon. Nous y sommes. Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, lisez ça (surtout si vous vous appelez Krayn ou Mahyar). Replaçons donc le contexte. J'attendais mon train depuis une heure, j'en avais marre, j'avais l'idée de la fic en tête et j'étais frustrée de pas pouvoir l'écrire, okay ? Donc j'en ai parlé à Koschei. Puis il y a eu la chanson du dindon dans mon casque. Et voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Je tiens à dire que c'est autant la faute de Koschei que de la mienne XDD Krayn, si tu veux ma mort, ma porte est grande ouverte, viens quand tu veux XDDD (owi, c'est aussi une vengeance du live, j'dis ça, j'dis rien)._

* * *

Krayn était ravi. Il sautillait dans la rue avec Mahyar, main dans la main, en chantant la chanson des dindons, sous le regard inquiet des passants qui appelaient l'asile en masse. Puis vint le moment de traverser cette route. Si Mahyar se stoppa net, ce ne fut pas le cas de Krayn qui avança droit devant en continuant à chanter. Tout du moins jusqu' ce que ce camion le heurte de plein fouet.

Krayn se retrouva coupé en deux, net. Parce qu'il est bien connu que les camions coupent les gens avec la précision d'une hache. Et d'abord c'est moi l'auteur donc chut. Par (mal)chance, il était encore vivant. Mahyar, choqué, resta un moment sans bouger. Dans sa tête, son mini-Mahyar avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme, pour aller chercher le dès de mental et de physique. 1 et 1. Oui c'est scripté. Il accourut vers les deux parties de Krayn, traînant à deux mètres l'une de l'autre.

Les témoins purent alors voir Mahyar sortir un tube de colle. De la UHU pour être précis, et commencer à en tartiner le bas de Krayn dans le but évident de le recoller avec la partie supérieure. Un fois trois tubes de colles vidés -oui, Mahyar se ballade avec de la colle UHU dans les poches, problème ?- le Maître du Jeu entreprit de rapprocher les deux morceaux, et ils les colla ensemble. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, avant de reculer. Le bas de Krayn retomba au sol.

« Putain ! La UHU nous ment, ça marche pas ! Hurla Mahyar, parniqué. »

Soudain, la fée Bob Lennon dans sa robe de princesse rose descendit du ciel. Il donna un coup de baguette sur Krayn, qui se recolla en un instant. Mais comme tout le monde l'avait vu se recoller, il fallait faire diversion. Il le transforma donc en dindon. Le seul problème, c'est qu'à ce jour encore, il ne sait pas comment le retransformer en humain.

* * *

… _. TADAM XD Je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Et à très vite pour un prochain OS. Et désolée pour votre santé mentale XD Bisouilles !_


End file.
